


[Podfic] Reckless

by fulldaysdrive



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Alien Planet, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulldaysdrive/pseuds/fulldaysdrive
Summary: On errantry on a distant alien world, Nita and Dairine Callahan find time for an important conversation in the calm before the storm.





	[Podfic] Reckless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themerrygentleman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themerrygentleman/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reckless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234924) by [themerrygentleman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themerrygentleman/pseuds/themerrygentleman). 



> Content warning: brief mention of needles.

  
**Download links:**  
 [mp3](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/YW%20-%20Reckless.mp3)                                 | 7.9 MB | Running Time: 00:10:51  
 [mp3  (without music)](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/YW%20-%20Reckless%20-%20no%20music.mp3)       | 7.7 MB | Running Time: 00:10:28 

 [podbook](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/YW%20-%20Reckless.m4b)                          | 5.6 MB | Running Time: 00:10:51  
 [podbook (without music)](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/YW%20-%20Reckless%20-%20no%20music.m4b) | 5.5 MB | Running Time: 00:10:29

**Author's Note:**

> The music featured in this podfic is "In Case of Trouble" by Darren Korb.
> 
> Many thanks to [AtypicalOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtypicalOwl/pseuds/AtypicalOwl) for the quick beta! :D


End file.
